Drowning For My Flame
by LunaChu97
Summary: Demyx overhears Axel say something he didnt mean, and desides to do something extreme. Contains Attempted Suicide and Yaoi. Rating just to be safe


**Disclaimer!!! I dont own kingdom hearts!!! I wish i did, but i dont!!**

**Warnings: Attempted Suicide and Yaoi(boyXboy) just fluff though.**

I sank through the water...deeper and deeper...

Water always had been my friend, and now it was taking away my pain. Helping me get away from this life. This mucked up life in which i shouldnt even exist.

Im a Nobody. Litrally. Im the one without motivation. The one no-one wants to work with. Always playing my stupid music on _that_ Guitar. Its a Sitar by the way, not a Guitar.

The worst thing though...was listening to my crush...the love of my life...call me a "Good for nothing Nobody who doesnt deserve a place in the Organization"

Axel...I dont understand why he would say such a thing. Considering his favorite thing is fire and mine is water, we always got on well. So well i ended up feeling something different for him.

But when i heard him say those words about me...I broke. I felt my heart shatter in my chest and my body go numb.

The words said about me always hurt, but I never let them effect my way of living my life.

But now, here I was, floating down to my death, letting the cold, winter water fill my lungs.

No-one thought I would be the type to suicide. And to be honest. Neither did I. But it just sort-of, happened. The cliff was infront of me, the cold water lapping over the rocks down below. I stepped foreward. Then I was gone. Plummiting down.

My eyes are getting heavy now, blonde strands of hair floating around my face being blocked from the darkness creeping into the corners of my vision.

I wanted Axel to be the last thing I thought of, my mind filled up of memories of us laughing together, having fun. Me squirting him with a water gun when I wanted to annoy him. Before i knew it, my mind went blank.

**-------------------------------------------------------Axels POV------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Sigh_ I cant believe I said those things about Demyx, I didnt mean them, it was the heat of the moment that made me say them. I think he'd heard me though, I'd better go and apologise.

I looked around The Grey Room, but I didnt see Demyx anywhere. I never told him, but recently, ive been feeling something...more, for Demyx. But where was he?

I checked his room, but it was empty. The bed made in a way someone would if they were going away from a while.

Now I was confused. Where had he gone? I searched the whole castle for him, but with no luck. I finally deside to ask Saix.

"Ne Saix, have you seen Demyx lately?"

Saix glared at me. Nothing new there.

"No. I havent." He turned and walked away from me.

Ohhhhhhhkay? That obviously didnt help, so i desided to ask Zexion.

As I walked over, he looked up from his book, a glare appearing on his pale face.

"What?" He scowled at me.

"Er..........I was just going to ask if you've seen Demyx."

"Not since he left to the cliff."

"C-cliff?!" My eyes widened. Why would he be going to a cliff?!

Zexion nodded. "He said he had something important to do and not to expect him back"

I didn't waste any time running towards the nearest cliff and peering down into the water. I spotted an Orginization cloak submerged within the water, and a flash of blonde hair.

"Demyx!!!!" I leaped into the water, determind to save the man, i knew i loved.

**--------------------------------------------------Demyx POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I felt a hard push on my chest as water bubbled between my lips, but i refused to open my eyes.

Another hard push. More water flowing out of my mouth from my lungs, and something, warm, dripping onto my already soaked face.

Warm arms wrapped around me. Strong arms that could only belong to one person. Axel...

"Please wake up Demyx...please..." Axel's voice begged, his voice cracked from tears, hugging me closer.

I groaned weakly, forcing my eyes open, to be met with a shock of bright red hair and worried eyes.

"D-demmy?"

I smiled "Hai........"

"Oh thank Kami!!" He hugged me close, almost smothering me. But he was warm compared to my frozen skin.

"Y-your so cold Demmy....."

"N-no duh," I croaked, grinning slightly. "I-it is winter"

Axel smiled. "Go out with me Demyx-chan?"

I nodded weakly, but my eyes widened in shock as a pair of warm lips softly kissed mine.

I grinned weakly again, the last thing I saw was Axel's grinning face, before I slipped into sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------THE END-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So? How was it? It took me a day and a half, but thats only cause i couldnt think and i needed more sleep. Lol :)**

****

Please Review and tell me how my first shot at Yaoi and my first KH story worked out!!


End file.
